


You Saved Me (in more ways than one)

by bgltlena



Series: Supergirl Fics [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Girl Saves Girl, How Do I Tag, I'm Sanvers Trash, Kidnapped Maggie, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Maggie doesn't have a girlfriend, Sanvers - Freeform, Supergay, you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: Alex didn't think she cared about Maggie. At least, not in the way people assumed. But then Maggie was kidnapped, and Alex's world fell apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first little Sanvers fic - hope you guys enjoy <3

"You okay?" Alex asked, as Kara landed next to her. Kara nodded, panting. Alex glanced at the circle of flames that their mysterious fiery enemy had produced around them, and her heart stopped.

"Wait, where's Maggie?"

Kara looked around, sporting her signature concerned pout. "I have no idea."

_Shit, shit, shit._

Alex wasn't sure exactly why she was so scared. After all, she had never been a very nervous person. Even under the highest of stress, Alex was known to keep her composure. But now, as she looked around at the desolate square, Alex Danvers was absolutely terrified.

Kara only watched as Alex ran away, heading toward where her bike was parked a few blocks over. By the time Alex reached her beloved Ducati, she was almost in tears.

_God, what's wrong with me?  I barely even know her._

Alex rubbed at her eyes furiously, still frustrated at her own emotions - which she had previously thought were pretty much nonexistent. She raced back to that alien bar, a lot faster than she probably should've. Upon her arrival, she barely took the time to sit down her helmet before running to the door and banging on it as hard as she could. The little slit at the top opened, into which she practically spat _"Dollywood."_

The door opened, and she stormed inside. A few steps into the musty room, she realized just how hostile she must have looked, and took a moment to compose herself before making her way over to the bar. She slammed the photos of the mysterious pyromaniac down in front of the bearded alien who seemed to be the source of some good gossip.

"I need information," she stated.

"And I need the new Apple TV," he quipped.

Alex rolled her eyes. "That woman? She tried to kill the president."

The bearded alien smirked. "Never seen her."

Alex raised her eyebrows, obviously not taking this guy's bullshit. "I saw her in here the other day."

The man just stared ahead. Alex scowled.

"Who is she?"

"Don't know. Of course, a couple hundred might jog my memory."

Alex just smirked at him, and really, honestly, wasn't going to do anything to him, until he smirked back.

God, she was sick of that smirk.

She rammed his head down into the bar, and pulled the stool out from under him so that he crumpled to the floor. She then pressed the stool to his chest, pinning him down.

"Is your memory good now? Or does it need more jogging?" she spat.

"You're crazy!" the alien choked out.

"That woman kidnapped Maggie Sawyer. A woman who risks her life _every day_  for your rights. She _cares_ about what happens to you. The _least_ you can do is return the favor."

At that moment, a woman spoke up from behind Alex.

"I know her. She hangs out down by the Foundry."

"Thanks," Alex replied, pulling the stool off of the scumbag alien at her feet. She turned on her heel and headed out the door.

Alex hopped on her bike and drove straight to the DEO.

"Kara! Kara, where are you?" she yelled, storming inside. Alex just stood there, arms crossed, as Kara rolled out of a random doorway in an office chair, with a bag of chips in hand.

"Yes?" she asked.

Alex scoffed. "Have you even been trying to find Maggie?"

Kara furrowed her brows at the pure irritation on Alex's face. "Uh, yeah? Me and Winn - well, mostly Winn - have been trying to track her phone, but her phone was left behind in the square and then an agent grabbed it and brought it here and-"

Alex cut her off. "Okay, okay. I get it."

Kara smiled sympathetically.

"I think I know where she is."

Winn rolled out from the same doorway as Kara had, also in an office chair. "You do?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yes. The Foundry."

"And why do you think she's there?"

"I just do," Alex snapped, still not wanting to tell Kara about the alien bar. After all, Kara was just about as keen on apprehending shifty aliens as Alex was.

Kara raised her eyebrows, but accepted her answer. "Alright, I trust you. Let's go."

Alex smiled as Kara took on her Supergirl persona, and grabbed her shoulders so they could take off through the open skylight. Upon reaching the Foundry, Kara hovered near a window that was just out of sight of their villain, but they could see her. She was circling around Maggie - who was tied up by her wrists - like a hungry predator. Alex's face contorted into a scowl. Kara gestured to an open vent a few feet behind Maggie.

"Think you could sneak in there?"

"Yeah." She thought for a moment. "Wait, you didn't say we. How are you planning on getting in?"

Kara smirked. "You'll see."

Alex shrugged and headed over to the vent. She climbed through and watched as Kara floated above the skylight. Alex smiled - she now knew Kara's entrance plan. Just as she came up behind Maggie, Kara smashed down through the glass.

"Well if it isn't the President's little pet alien," the fiery woman snapped.

Maggie glanced behind her, catching a glimpse of Alex who held a finger up to her lips to make sure she kept silent. As Supergirl argued with her foe, Alex got to work. She cut Maggie down just in time for Supergirl to fire her laser vision directly into their enemy's chest. Unfortunately, for a pyromaniacal alien, heat vision doesn't do much good. As Alex and Maggie crept away, Kara glanced toward them, causing the pyro to shoot a fireball directly behind her, hitting Alex and Maggie. They scrambled to their feet just as their fiery foe started to melt her way out of the block of ice that Supergirl had frozen her into. She blasted Supergirl in the chest with a beam of heat, and Alex and Maggie hid behind a couple of barrels.

"Where are you, humans?" she taunted, pacing in a circle and looking rather broody. It was then that Alex spotted her trusty glock laying on the ground a few feet away. She pointed it out to Maggie.

"Get the gun, and get out," she murmured, and ignored Maggie's desperate protest.

"Right here, Red-Hot," Alex quipped.

She aimed a fireball directly at Alex, who ducked behind another convenient barrel to avoid it. Just as she went to fire another, Supergirl swept in, flying quick circles around their foe, putting out her flames. Kara landed next to Alex, panting. The now-flameless alien tried to grab the gun from the ground, but just before she could, Maggie's boot stomped down on it. That was the least of her concerns, though, as Maggie swung a metal pipe like a baseball bat directly into her skull. Kara stared on, wide-eyed, and Alex just shrugged.

_Damn, that was hot._

Maggie looked up, beaming.

"Man, you guys are fun."

The others matched her grin, and Alex calmly walked over and tossed her arm over Maggie's shoulder.

"I think we could stand it if you stuck around, too," she joked, and Kara nodded enthusiastically. Maggie chuckled, wrapping her arm around Alex's back in a sort of one-armed hug.

"Hey, Sawyer, did you happen to catch her name?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, she said it was Scorcher, I think."

Alex chuckled. "How original."

Kara looked over to where the other two were standing, and raised an eyebrow. It was then that Alex and Maggie realized that they still had their arms draped over each other. They jumped apart, both of their faces flaring red.

"Oh, uhm, guess what?" Maggie asked, suddenly excited.

"What?" Kara and Alex asked in unison.

Maggie held up a set of keys. "Scorcher has a pretty sweet bike."

Alex grinned, and Kara rolled her eyes.

"Ride with me?" Maggie asked Alex, who nodded, smiling.

Kara just smirked and took off through the broken skylight, Scorcher (unconscious) tossed over her shoulder, and with some sort of shouted farewell lost in the wind. Maggie leaned back against the wall behind her, smiling, seemingly deep in thought.

"What's up with you?" Alex asked, matching the woman's contagious smile.

"Oh, nothing much. Just happy."

Alex walked over to her, still smiling. Once Alex was, frankly, too close for a normal conversation, she stopped. Maggie looked at her questioningly.

"Well now who's Ms. Thoughtful?"

Alex held her hands together, heavily considering something that Maggie couldn't guess. But before she knew it, she didn't need to guess.

Alex Danvers leaned in and kissed her. Hard.

Now, Maggie Sawyer was experienced with women.

But _this._ This was something that Maggie had never experienced before.

It was like every gay dream Maggie had ever had come true.

It was soft, yet fierce.

It was wanting, yet tentative.

It gave her life, and took her breath away.

It was perfect.

 _She_ was perfect.

Maggie grinned into the kiss, and Alex pulled back.

"Well, damn, Danvers," Maggie quipped, breathless.

Alex grinned, and leaned her head over onto Maggie's shoulder. Maggie turned her head and kissed Alex's temple.

"I've wanted to do that for..." Alex trailed off for a moment before continuing. "A long time."

"Me too," Maggie replied coolly.

Alex raised up. "Really?"

Maggie chuckled. "Since we met."

Alex just smiled and kissed her again.

"What do you say we go on another date? For real this time?" Maggie asked.

"I think I'd like that very much."

"And, Danvers?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for saving me."

Alex grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

They walked out of the Foundry hand in hand, hopped on Scorcher's bike, and drove off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW GUYS I LOVE SANVERS SO MUCHHH
> 
> Make sure to head over to my twitter, @OhHaughtDamn, where I babble about Sanvers and basically every other gay ship under the sun!
> 
> -Jo <3


End file.
